ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Signe Kristensen-Williams
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 22:48, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : strengths: intelligent, diligent, resourceful, calm : weaknesses: struggles with empathy, perfectionist, rigorous, occasionally withdrawn 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? : Aside from the divorce, Signe's life has played out fine - she's now headmistress of Ilvermorny, after all, despite her Danish heritage. Adjusting to America as well as she has was possibly her greatest achievement. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : Signe's ideal day is spent alone in the alcove of her office, with tea and a good book. Honestly, she might not mind having Vilde burst in a few times; her colleague is very amusing. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Her wand - her connection to the wizarding world.' #'An album of photographs of Copenhagen she took before moving Stateside - they're what ties her to home.' #'A copy of Hans Christian Andersen's fairytales. (She used to read them to Antoinette when the girl was smaller.)' #'A picture of her, and her children - Antoinette and Mathias. Her husband's not in the picture because she's trying to remember happier times. ' #'Her broom - for a similar reason to her wand, really.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : Maybe how difficult it is to live in other places. Because her father was American, she's had it easy; but she's heard many stories of a struggle. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : Signe Kristensen-Williams was born in Copenhagen, Denmark - to No-Maj parents, an American man and a Danish woman. It took some time to decide what to name the child, but because moving to America wasn't something in consideration at the time of Signe's birth, they decided to give her a Danish name so she would fit in better amongst their peers. Alfred Williams was a fairly rich man - he was a shareholder in a Danish wind farm, whereas her Danish mother Mathia Kristensen spent most of her time at home looking after the home. They had a trade agreement of spending four years trading between career, and working in the home, something fairly normal in the Danish society. : Unfortunately it was Alfred who had to deal with the magical outburst of his daughter. They had spent so much time making sure she didn't stick out because of her American father, and yet the magical element had left her destined to stick out like a sore thumb. It was a simple sign of magic - easy, too. She summoned the television remote from where her father had hidden it, because she'd managed to get herself grounded. (This did, unfortunately, also bust the TV, because - magical outburst, so she never really got what she wanted.) : It didn't take long for the Danish ministry to be on the scene and explain to Alfred what his daughter was. Alfred was intimidated slightly until the men demonstrated what they could do. It was clear that, as a Muggle-Born, or No-Maj child, she couldn't go to Durmstrang because they didn't accept children from non-magical families. Even Half-Bloods were discriminated against. So, the best plan that they could come up with was that Signe would attend Ilvermorny - as one of her parents was American, she had a right there as an American citizen. : They moved then and there to make sure she could adjust to the American life from the Scandinavian model. It was quite the adjustment and she spent weeks on end demonstrating her Danish language to curious classmates. After a second outburst that merited an Obliviator squad for the entire classroom, it was decided she'd have to be homeschooled for the safety of her peers. It wasn't until she was eleven that she re-entered mainstream schooling as a Horned Serpent student at Ilvermorny. : She was of course intelligent, it was one of the few things she was able to do. It's a well-kept secret, although it was uncovered by Vilde, that she played Keeper for the Horned Serpent team in a short stint between her fifth and seventh year. It was at Ilvermorny where she met her future husband, now ex-husband, Jorgen Sorensen - who she would proceed to have two children with, Mathias and Antoinette, who are both now teenagers. : Signe started teaching Civics at Ilvermorny around twenty years now, just following her twenty-fifth birthday. It was the demands of this job that caused the breaking down of her marriage to Jorgen, the custody agreement is that they spend half of the school holidays with each parent. This usually means that her children stay at Ilvermorny for the shorter holidays, before going to Jorgen for most of the summer. She doesn't want them to be constantly living out of cases - that would be unfair. : It's about seven years ago now that she became Headmistress. She's known for taking chances on people, the prime example being her deputy headmistress. While Vilde might be slightly more eccentric than most she knows, there's an endearment there - she almost finds her constant attempts to "have fun" amusing, and admirable, how she never gives up. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) : Signe is someone who is excellent at keeping a cool, level head, mostly because she relies on logic and perception to solve problems. She can use what's around her to solve most problems, usually this is why people turn to her for advice or help. Emotions, however, are certainly not her strong suit (she feels she may have let them out during the custody court process) and she struggles, especially, with empathy. Time spent with Vilde has improved those skills, considering that Vilde is the most humourous person she knows (Signe is only capable of sarcastic humour, likely.) She works hard but tends to push herself too hard and blame herself for things that go wrong, which can lead to a near-constant tiredness during holidays or times when she's supposed to be relaxing, it's the only time she can catch up on a certain lack of skills. Outwardly she's an optimist, inwardly she's very much pessimistic. Social interaction is not a personal favourite, it tends to tire her, which is probably why her and Vilde get along so well as a working pair. Her personality type is INTJ. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : Muggle-Born 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) : Nope 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? : Headmistress of Ilvermorny and Civics Professor. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? : She's single - divorced though, she has two teenage children, Mathias and Antoinette. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Signe1.gif Signe2.gif Signe3.gif Her FC is Sidse Babett Knudsen. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4 / 1 ---- Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Sorted